Fighting For Survival
by Stephholby24
Summary: With the custody battle for their little daughter, Emma, underway, both Jac and Jonny are at each other's throat, allowing their personal life interfere with their professional life. Jac is feeling cornered as Jonny makes it clear that he will stop at nothing til his daughter is in his care using any excuse to darken her is is where there fight for survival starts ...


**Fight For Survival**

**Chapter 1**

**...**

**With the custody battle for their little daughter, Emma, gets started, both Jac and Jonny are at each other's throat, allowing their personal life interfere with their professional life. Jac is feeling cornered as Jonny makes it clear that he will stop at nothing til his daughter is in his care using any excuse to darken her reputation... This is where there fight for survival starts.. Will they be able to come to a mutual agreement or will this process turn out as messy as it started?**

**Based on the episode "battle lines"**

...

With a big custody battle underway, the pressures of work life and personal life begin to take their strain on the once loved up parents, Jac and Jonny as their mutual friends, were trying their best to take time off of the ward to get away from the ruthless bickering, staff were treading on egg shells around them, as they threw themselves in to their jobs, in no mood or frame of mind to carry out simple tasks.

It had been a week since Jonny had announced that he was going for custody of their four month old daughter, Emma, making sure he rubbed Jac's nose in it at every given chance, clearly indicating no sign of backing down or coming to a mutual decision regarding their little girl.

It was the start of a brand new day, although the weather seemed to reflect her mood regarding this whole ridiculous situation that Jonny had out them in, Jac had arrived at the hospital as usual, with Emma nestled up in her thick white coat and matching hat, but instead of taking her to the nursery before she headed up to Darwin, Jac had other plans.

She jumped out of her car, walking around to the far side to pick up her daughter from the comfort of her car seat to the warmth of her mothers arms.

"Shh everything ok, it's ok" Jac said, soothing her grizzy daughter as she showed signs of crying.

Jac then walked slowly over to another car, which was parked not to far away from her's, the car of her lawyer, to discuss her chances, wishes and hopes of this ugly looking custody battle between her and the former love of her life.

**In Holby, Darwin...**

Jonny had been on shift for a while now, throwing himself into his work like he always did when he was stressed or upset, he needed something to distract him from the harsh reality that he was facing.

Mo, who was due to start her shift In 10 minutes, came strolling onto the ward, her usual cheery self, greeting everyone she walked past as she skipped down the corridor, suddenly her good mood was changed by the actions of her once best friend Jonny, as he caused a scene in the middle of the ward, his victim this time was a young nurse.

"Am I the only one that can do my job around here? Where's Ms Naylor, she should be here by now!" Jonny shouted in some young nurses face, frightening her that much she ran off, Mo placed her hand lovingly on her shoulder as she brushed by, before walking over to Jonny,

"Nurse Maconie, consultants office now, I think we need to have a 'wee' chat!" Mo said, her voice filled with anger as Jonny continued to look at the computer screen,

"I don't think we do Ms Effanga, now if you don't mind, I have work to do!" Jonny replied sarcastically,

"Jonny, I wasn't asking you, I was telling you, office now!" Mo ordered, before making her way to the office, with Jonny following behind her reluctantly.

In the office, Mo burst through the door, giving Elliot, who was updating patient files, whilst having his morning snack of coffee and a donut, a scare, causing his to almost spill his coffee.

"Morning Ms Effanga, what can I help you with..." Elliot started before Jonny walked in, slamming the door behind him.

"...Oh I think I know" Elliot added, leaning back in his seat, and rubbing his hands over his face, clearly not wanting to sort out another argument on Jonny's behalf.

"What was all that about out there? Was there any need to shout in that poor nurses face?" Mo questioned Jonny, dumping her bag down gently on Jac's desk.

"Well maybe if the nursing staff could do their Jon I wouldn't have to have a word with them!" Jonny stated, not backing down as he defended his actions.

"So broadcasting it to the whole ward worked yeah? If you have a problem wi the nursing staff speak to Colette, I know you've had a hard few weeks with Bonnie's passing and the custody battle, but you need to stop taking it out on people at work Jonny Mac! And why did you want to know where Jac was?" Mo explained, still wondering why he asked of Jac's whereabouts.

"Don't bring Bonnie or Emma in to this, it's not their faults, it's Jac's, she caused this whole stupid situation if I hadn't of mets her none of this would have happened and where is she now? Probably gone AWOL wi my daughter!" Jonny screeched, before storming out on to the ward.

Mo and Elliot sat in the office, stunned as Jonny disclosed his feelings about the mother of his child, the fact that he blamed Jac for everything upset them,

"Wow! He really has a way with words ah? What was all that about?" Elliot asked, wanting to know the full picture behind Jonny's behaviour.

"Well I was walking onto the ward this morning and all of a sudden Jonny Mac is screaming at nurse may for no reason! I've never seen anyone so scared I'm my life prof!" Mo explained, leaning back in Jac's swivel chair as Elliot digested the information.

"This is the third time he has caused a scene with the nursing staff and blamed Ms Naylor for the reason behind it, if he carries on, I'll have no choice to suspend him or get Mr Self involved!" Elliot said, thinking out loud, as Mo nodded end in agreement.

"I've never seen him like this before Elliot, it's as if he's gone into a complete mental breakdown and Jac's in the firing line, she has done nothing wrong to him. She didn't kill Bonnie like he is stating and he was the one that initiated this whole custody battle, trying to make her out as an unfit mother!" Mo said, venting her anger out on the understanding professor.

"I know, I've had Jac in here on many occasions close to tears... Well I suggest we keep them apart today, I fear something higher on the scale may occur if we left them to their own devices" Elliot said, folding his paperwork away and walking out of the office, with Mo following closely behind him.

**At the Holby entrance...**

After having a good chat with her lawyer, Jac had a clearer image of what was going to happen regarding her daughters care. Jac then made her way down to the nursery to drop her little girl off with a little bit more piece of mind than she had before.

5 minutes later, Jac and Emma approached the nursery entrance, walking through the double doors to be greeted by the cheery nursery nurses.

"Morning Emma! Morning Ms. Naylor, how has Emma been?" Jenna, Emma's key worker said,

"Call me Jac!, she's been fine, a little grizzly but that'll be her waking up every two hours thinking it's playtime! It'll be me picking her up tonight, Jonny is no longer aloud access to her during the custody battle, I'll get a copy of the order down to you!" Jac explained, passing Emma over to Jenna.

"Is he on the birth certificate, because if he is we can legally release Emma over to his care, unless we have written consent from you for us not to release her to him... As you said send the copy of the order down to us, we won't let him collect her this time" jenna explained,

"Yes he's on the birth certificate, but my lawyers drawing up a care order for Emma... Just call me on Darwin or my mobile if he tries to get her!" Jac said, before saying her goodbyes to Emma,

"Of course we will Jac, see you tonight! Say bye to mummy Emma!" Jenna replied, before waving Emma's arm to imitate a wave,

"Goodbye beautiful, see you later! Be good for Jenna!" Jac said, giving Emma a kiss on the forehead before walking out of the nursery and heading up to Darwin...

...

**Hi all,**

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter, **

**This fic will be based around the episodes battle lines, wild child and the ones following but in my own way**

**Please read and review xxx**


End file.
